<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter by kimpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075870">Shelter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato'>kimpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House that LOΛE Built [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Friendship, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aron has had a terrible, horrible, bad day, but the kids just wouldn't let things end that way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Kwak | Aron/Everyone, Nu'est Ensemble/Nu'est Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The House that LOΛE Built [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Belated Happy 9th Anniversary, NU'EST!</p>
<p>Waiting (patiently) for your return, Aron :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were each in the middle of doing their own thing when they heard the door slam.</p>
<p>Jonghyun stopped looting weapons in PUBG, Dongho put down his dumbells, Minhyun took a break from mopping the floor, and Mingi paused mid-concert with his sunglasses and hairbrush.</p>
<p>One by one they peeked outside their rooms to see what happened.</p>
<p>“Was that Aron?” Minhyun asked, wiping his freshly soaped hands against his shirt.</p>
<p>Dongho frowned as he checked his watch. “It’s past 10. He only came in now?”</p>
<p>All four stopped in front of Aron’s closed bedroom door, twitching, itching to check on him.</p>
<p>“Go ask if he’s okay,” Mingi whispered, tugging onto Jonghyun’s sleeve.</p>
<p>Jonghyun bit his lip, wondering if it was the right thing to do. “I’ll ask and if he says he doesn’t want company, we leave him alone, okay?”</p>
<p>The other three nodded, ready to support Jonghyun taking the lead.</p>
<p>Jonghyun rapped his knuckles against the door. “Aron?” he called out as softly as he could. “May we come in?”</p>
<p>Silence, a ruffle of sheets, and a quiet, “Go ahead.”</p>
<p>Jonghyun gently turned the knob and pushed the door open. Four heads peeked inside the dark room. Four sets of eyes saw the lump that was Kwak Aron sprawled haphazardly on the bed.</p>
<p>Mingi was the first to walk in, followed quickly by the rest. Aron remained unmoving on the bed, his face buried in the covers. The four quickly noticed the absence of the two shiba puppers.</p>
<p>“They didn’t release them?” Mingi asked, patting the back of Aron’s head gently. Aron had told them after lunch that he needed to bring his pets to the vet because they both didn’t look well.</p>
<p>Aron dragged a deep, heavy sigh and rolled to his back. “They need to observe them overnight,” he updated the rest. “They're still not sure what the kids have.”</p>
<p>Jonghyun lied on bed and wrapped his arms and left leg around Aron. “I can go with you to the vet tomorrow,” he offered.</p>
<p>“You need to get checked, too?” Dongho joked. Jonghyun blew him a raspberry, but quickly stopped when they heard Aron snort softly.</p>
<p>“I’ll go mop your room after you leave,” Minhyun volunteered, though Aron's room was already pristine.</p>
<p>“Clean my room, too,” Mingi begged, to which Minhyun refused by shaking his head and reminding Mingi to be responsible since he’s already a grown-up.</p>
<p>Aron’s next snort became just a bit louder.</p>
<p>“Have you eaten?” Dongho suddenly asked. “I can fix something quickly.”</p>
<p>“I’m hungry, too, Donghoooo~” Jonghyun crooned, even as he pressed his cheek against Aron’s arm.</p>
<p>“Make your own food,” Dongho growled, then yowled when Jonghyun reached out, grabbed the edge of his workout shorts, and started tugging it down.</p>
<p>“I can cook something for everyone,” Aron murmured, but was quickly rejected by four protesting kids.</p>
<p>“You’re going to sit in the living room and either watch TV or me perform the latest Lady Gaga song,” Mingi said, already tugging onto Aron’s hand. Both Aron and Jonghyun stood, Jonghyun’s arms still around Aron’s waist. They all headed for the door, except for Minhyun, who said he needed to fold Aron’s comforter first.</p>
<p>“He’s just going to mess it up again later,” Dongho barked in laughter.</p>
<p>“I’m having him sleep in my room tonight,” Minhyun answered cheekily, to which both Jonghyun and Mingi whined, saying they want to sleep with Aron, too.</p>
<p>No one really noticed the exact moment it happened, but by the time the five of them reached the kitchen, Aron’s usual smile was back in place, his laughter echoing in their home sweet home.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story inspired by @buckyhwwang29's <a href="https://twitter.com/buckyhwwang29/status/1271860381879726080?s=20">comic strip.</a> </p>
<p>Visit <a href="https://twitter.com/thelittlebugi/">KP's Corner</a> for more of my plot bunnies and drabbles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>